Pretty Wicked Things
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: Werewolf Camp. It was a 'facility' where they're studied and kept prisoner. Sickening tests that you could only dream of. Gerard Argent, governor of California and Allison's grandfather, opened Wolf Camp as a punishment. To learn of a cure for his granddaughter. After Ana McCall's brother is taken, she has to find a way to free the Pack. Is it possible? To stay in love in hell?


** A/N; I was watching sixth season of True Blood, and Vamp Camp intrigued me. So, I got to thinking of this, and I couldn't stop myself from this idea. Let me know, lovelies!**

* * *

She watches with doe-y wide eyes as he's taken. There's five of them, each grasping part of him to tug him down the hallway. Five men in immaculate SWAT suits, dragging her brother with them.

Werewolf Camp. It was a 'facility' where they were studied and kept prisoner. Murdered. Injured. Sickening things that you could only dream of. Her fingers itched to rip one's head off, to bash one's head in until he felt as much pain as her heart felt. Stiles rushed into the room and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair comfortingly. Lydia follows shortly after, chin on her shoulder. Aiden was taken shortly after Derek. Then it was Ethan. Then Cora. Now Scott. Their pack was slowly diminishing. Allison was the last left of the wolves. Gerard, governor of California and her grandfather, opened Wolf Camp as a punishment. To learn of a cure for his beloved granddaughter. She'd been turned as a threat to him, after Wolf's Bane filled exploding bullets were on the market, thanks to him. They'd almost abandoned her. To keep safe. But, she stood in the doorway with saddened brown eyes, watching the three curled into a pile on her bed. She leaned her head on the frame as her humans fell asleep.

A dark, empty dream where all she could hear was cries of those she loved trapped inside the prison. Vaguely, she felt Stiles snoring against the back of her neck, Lydia's hair brushing her arm. But the painful darkness refused to free her.

Derek's face, gaunt and pale, flashed through. He looked like hell; bags beneath those gorgeous hazel eyes, too skinny for his own good. She reached for him, trying to catch his fingers. The image changes slowly in a cycle through all of them. Her pack. Anguish ripped at her insides, gnawing evilly on them. _I can't fix this. I can't save you._

She wakes up with a gasp, her heart pounding in her chest. Lydia wakes up with her, but not Stiles.

"Hey, hey, Ana, we're here. Ssh. We're going to be okay. All of us." She pulled her head into her shoulder, stroking the younger girl's long blonde hair as she sobbed.

"No. It's not okay! Lydi, what if they decide it's not just _wolves_ they want? What if they want banshees? And Emissaries?" She looked over at Stiles' sleeping form pointedly, "I'm the only one they're not going to take! I'm useless!" The strawberry blonde felt terror, and dread. She knew Ana was right. There was no getting around the fact that the government wanted to possess anything stronger than it.

Derek was let into a round, fishbowl-like room with two others. Their heads snapped up at his entrance, sensing an Alpha in the two Omegas presence. _Well, _he thought, _I guess we're all Omegas now._

"Kill them." A voice said over the loudspeaker. He'd been there long enough to know that this wasn't a request. Hell, he'd made himself numb to it. One of them tried to fight, but…Derek reached forward, grasped one by the throat and squeezed until he felt the cracking of his windpipe snapping in half before cutting through his flesh and blood spilled out across dark skin. He reminded him of Boyd.

_C'mon, Derek! You can't be sentimental now!_

This was about survival. If he wanted his Pack to make it through this hellhole, he'd do anything. Yes, he had a wife at home waiting for him. Yes, he had a child on the way. The only way he was going to get back to her was giving in to every single whim the men behind the glass had. He couldn't help but think how Ana would feel if she knew what he was doing. He shook it off as he ripped out the throat of the other, a girl that couldn't be older than 18. When they lay on the floor, blood flowing out of their truly lifeless bodies, soaking across the white tile floor, he felt the guilt. The gut-wrenching, nauseating guilt that threatened to consume him. They led him back into General Population for the male wolves, it was directly beside the female Gen Pop room. He could see them through a plate of glass, could see Erica sitting beside Cora, fingers linked together as they leaned against a wall in the back. The blonde's head was rested against his sister's shoulder. Cora looked over at him with broken brown eyes. His chest ached as they moved across both forearms, coated in blood.

She gave him a look that said _'how could you give in?'_ and kept murmuring something in Erica's ear to calm her down. She was shaking, tears making her eyes puffy. When Derek and Cora knew they were going to be taken, his Emissary linked them. Made it so he could communicate with her without speaking. It was easier to do it to siblings.

_What happened? What did they do to her?_ He asked.

_They locked her in the fighting room with Boyd and another boy. Erica killed the first one and Boyd made her kill him. Her eyes turned blue the second after it happened._ He sucked in a sharp breath at Cora's words, running a hand through his hair and pacing. Dammit! Boyd! The dark-haired man kept his emotions just under the surface—pained and grieving. His eyes closed as he dropped into a seat at a table, burying his face in his hands as he did so. Boyd was a son to him, as was Isaac. Erica was his other little sister, in his eyes. The door to Gen Pop swung open and his stomach balled into a fist.

"Scott?" He asked aloud, causing the others to look at him. His brother-in-law moved into a seat beside Derek.

"Derek."

"How's An—how is she?" He couldn't say her name. If he did, he'd cry. If he started crying, he'd never stop.

"Huge. Her stomach's gotten so big…Derek, it's a boy."

"Hmm?"

"Your baby. It's a little boy. She said she's going to name him Cameron."

Even Derek, the angel stuck in this circle of hell, couldn't help himself from smiling about that. The love of his life was having a boy. His boy. _God, he wanted to get home to her!_


End file.
